A New Life
by twilight-hush-hush-lover
Summary: What if Bella stayed in Volterra when she went to say Edward? What if she stayed and got changed but still remimbers her whole life better? When she stays and gets changes she becomes the most powerful vampire in the vampire would and becomes the princess of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody so this is kinda my first fanfic, I had two others but didn't like them and they didn't get that far. But I'm thinking about updating every week. So this is about if Bella stayed in Volterra and got changed by Aro and found out that Charlie is not her real father. So without a farther a dow here it is. Sorry for spelling **

Right now Aro is giving me the chance to stay here or go with Alice and Edward. Part of me want to stat here and the other part wants to run away from all of them. Why would I want to stay with Edward, he left me. But yet I still love him with all my heart. Also I know that he will never change me. Though I want to stay with Alice and everybody but they also left and didn't say goodbye.

"Bella?" Aro asked me from his char, he wanted to know my answer.

I looked at Alice, she has seen my chose. She nods, saying she knows my chose. Then I look at Edward, and he is looking at me, Taking a step forwards and taking a beep breathe I say my answer, "I will stay."

"Bella you can't, they will kill you. You have to live!" Edward yelled from behind me.

"This is my disistion, not yours. I want this. I want to be a vampire. This is what I wasn't and I know you would never do it for me." I stopped, I just wanted to cry. "You left, you all did. Alice you didn't even say goodbye, my best friend! When you all left THAT killed me. I always thought that you would never leave me, but yet you did. I had to do things just to reminder what you looked like or sounded like!" When I finished talking, I looked back to Aro.

"You will be a fantastic addition to the gared, my Bella." He said to me and I just smiled, "Our meal will be here soon. I will take you to your new room," He said to me. Then to Edward and Alice "I think you should leave or have you changed you minds of staying?" When I looked at them, they looking so sad, Alice was sobbing and Edward just look hurt.

When Alice stopped sobbing she spock "We will leave peacefully. Edward I think it's time to go." She stepped to me with a hug and she whispered "You will always be my sister and best friend; I will never forget you Bella. I love you." Then she stepped back and she pulled Edward away from us. I just wanted to stay and cry into him saying I'm sorry for what I just said.

Finaly the doors shout and I looked back at the head of the vampire world, he was the one to break the deadly silents in the room. "Brothers will you like to come with us to show Bella her new room?" They just nodded and started to walk to me and to the doors that Edward and Alice just went though not only five minets ago. I just fallowed them out of the doors and though the halls. Aro started to talk again "Bella, when I change you I want you to call me father or dad. I will become your father. You will be my daughter. You will not call me master, like the others. You are very powerful. Also you will be the Princess of us, you will be called Princess Isabella Volturi. From now on you are part of us and you are my daughter."

"Yes," that was the only thing I could say at the moment.

"We will be back later with some food for you, I hope you like the room." And with that I opened the door and they left me to it. When I opened the door and trued on the light I saw the walls were purple and blue. Two doors the each side of the room. There was an old dresser and marrie. In the middle of the room against the wall there was a big bed. I walked over to one of the doors and opened it, it was the closet with really old close that looked like they would fit me. I walked back to and opened the other door and that was the bathroom. It reminded me of Alice's room back in Forks.

I walked back to the closet and went though it, looking at all of them. All of the dresses were truly beautiful. When I was only half way though looking there was a voice that scared me saying. "This used to be Didyme room, she was Aro's sister. Well before I came here. She was my mate, and then someone killed her." Marcus said. "You are like strong and brave."

"Thank you," I said I felt bad that I am in her room now.

"Aro wanted you to have this room because it is close to us, we don't want you to run away do we?" He asked me.

"No I guess, but I really don't have anything to run to. I used to have the Cullen's but they left and that killed me inside. My best friends isn't my best friend anymore. And Edward he said he didn't want me; he said I wasn't good for him. Before that he said he would never leave me, but he did and I didn't get to say goodbye to them. They-they- they were my family, they made me feel apart of a bigger family." I started to sob; Marcus came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, its okay it will be okay, you are here know, we are family." He said over and over.

"Marcus is this like when you lose your mate? It used to be worst, I wouldn't eat or talk or do anything." I look up at him and realize we are sitting in my bed and I'm curled up in his arms.

"Something like this, but it's easier for you because you're human. But something like this." He says to me moving my hair from my face, "I have always wanted a little girl, yeah I know I have Jane, but she's not that little and she has hurtful powers."

"I still love him, I will never forget him." I said softly.

"Then later in your life after you been changed and you can contrail your thurst, you could maybe go see him. But that is not up to me that is up to your father now." He said. "And talking about him,"

Then there was a knocking sound at the door. "Bella, can I talk to you?" Aro called from behind the door.

"Sure, come in," I said back in my normal voice knowing that he would hear it just fine. And Aro can though the door with his new bright red eyes.

"I would like to talk to you about your changing," Aro said coming over to us, I nodded him to keep going. "I want it to be soon because we don't want the guard getting you. Also I want to know your powers, so I called up an old friend of mine for a favor to see what your powers are. Eleazar should be here in a couple of days. So if we change you today then we can get your thrust undercountule he can see what you are. What do you think?"

"I think the sooner we do it then we can find out what I can do, dad." I said to him I got out of Marcus's arms and went to look around the room.

"If that's what you want then, how about we change you now?" He asked moving part of my hair form my neck so he could bit me. All I can do is just nod my head. "This will hurt my dear, but its wrath it." And then I felt his teeth in my neck, that was the last thing I felt before the pain took over.

**What do you think? R&R please. PM me too.**

**undercat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, here you go with chapter two… Sorry for spelling. (Re-cape)**

** "If that's what you want then, how about we change you now?" He asked moving part of my hair form my neck so he could bit me. All I can do is just nod my head. "This will hurt my dear, but its wrath it." And then I felt his teeth in my neck, that was the last thing I felt before the pain took over. **

Three days later…

I could hear people talking about me, one sounded like Aro; I should start saying dad, and the other another person.

"Yes, I could not read her when she was human," dad said.

"That sounds like Bella, Edward told me about her in the beginning. He said that she smelled so good, and that he couldn't read her. He can for a couple of day up to Denali, about a year ago. That was the last time I have talked to the Cullen's." The guy said to dad.

The pain started to fade away, I couldn't feel any of it now, and when I opened my eyes I could see everything. I could see the dust in the air, and the bricks and everything in them. There was a burning in my throat, now I know what everybody is talking about. I sat up, it happened so fast I didn't even know how it happened. I looked around the room and I saw that dad and his friend were watching me.

"Dad," I said, and my voice sounded like bells.

"Yes, my dear Bella,"

"I'm so thirsty," I said softly. "But I don't want to hurt innocent people." I just don't, I couldn't do that. I know that the Cullen's hunted animals but could I be like them? Like Edward? I think I can, if he came back and saw that I'm like him what would he do? Say that I'm amazing or that he thought I would kill people like my dad dose?

"Figures," said the guy, then I really looked at him and he had gold eyes like them.

"Bella I want you to meet Eleazar, he used to be part of the guard. He can find what your powers are." Dad said. Why did that name sound so former?

After liking about I reminder Edward talking about him and the rest of the Denali's. they were the cousins. "You are like the cousins of the Cullen's." I said saying what I know.

"Yes, that would be one of me" Eleazar said. "And to me, Edward is right you are very powerful, your not only a shield, but you can remember everything, and copy powers by just thinking about them. Yet I can feel more from you."

"What is a shield?" I asked, the only think that comes to mind about a shied is a armed shield.

"You can project more than yourself, you right know can project your thoughts. Sometimes you can bring it out and shied more than yourself. So like if you are going to war you can protect others." He explained.

"How do I project it then?" I asked, I wanted to do this.

"It's different for everyone, but its kinda the same. You have to think about what it looks like, and inagen it move around someone else. Kate, she is in my clan, she used to just have a psychic electrical shock in her palms, know it's her whole body." Eleazar said.

"Okay, I think we should test one thing first, before we do that. I think we should try see what you remember in your past life." Dad said.

I thought back though my life, I remembered my first word, my first sentest, what I ate when I was little, my first ballet class, when my parents yelled all the time, every word. The first day of school, when I moved to Forks, the first time I saw the Cullen's, the time I meat them, the time when they saved me from James, when Edward went to the dance with me. When we had my birthday party, what happened with Jasper. When they left, when I didn't do anything, the time with Jake, jumping off the cliff, when Alice came, the day we left to save Edward. Everything that happened tell today.

"I remember everything, from when I said my frist worlds to moving to Forks to the Cullen's leaving to what just happened. Will I remember everything, like if I read something?" I asked wanting to know that.

"Yes, it's one of the things about being a vampire, but with this you have you will be able to remember it better." Dad said. "How about we have you hunt before we do anything else Bella?" I nodded. "Eleazar is going to go hunting with you."

"Okay," I said, really trying to move slowly, it kinda work.

"Okay then less go," He said.

And then we were off, I just followed him.

~~A.N.L~~

It felt good to feed my thrust has gone down and it was so much better. When we got to the castle, I told dad that I wanted sometime alone.

I got to my room, and just thought about my life so far, more about the Cullen's then anything. I wanted them. I heard my phone go off it said "Jasper" I ansered it but someone was already talking.

"Oh Edward, you will never put me though through that again." It sounded like Esme.

"Sorry, Mom." I know that voice anywhere, it was Edward.

"Where is Bella?" She asked, in a small voice.

"Can we talk about it later?" He asked, but I could tell he didn't want to at all. But I could hear Alice talking about it.

She said, "Bella, she picked to stay with them."

"Why would you let her do that?! Edward she is your mate, you are so post to say together, forever." Esme yelled at him.

"She did it because she wanted what HE would never give her. She wants to be one of us. That's what they gave her, she is the Princess of our world know." Alice said, of couse she would have known.

No one said anything and I tried to say something, knowing what they would hear me. "I'm sorry, I was being selfish, I don't know went over me. And I'm sorry for yelling Edward and Alice." I took a breath and whispered "I love you Edward."

"Bella," Esme said, well asking if I was there, she was louder, knowing she had the phone.

"Yeah," I said to her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you as I love Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rose. You are my daughter, I will never forgive myself for going alone with leaving. We thought it was the right thing for you." She said fast but I got all of it.

"Esme its fine." I said to her reishering her.

"Bella, do you really love me? Still even after leaving you and everything happened there? I was lying when I said the stuff in the forest. I wish I never did that. I was never there for my family, I left them too. It killed me leaving. I'm so sorry." Edward said to me.

"Edward, I still love you, I will always love you." I said.

"I should go to Bella," He said. "She's my mate."

**OHHHH I'm mean but I will update soon… please review!**

**Twilight-hush-hush-lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, here you go with chapter three, this chapter will be in Edwards point of view , so I took so long I have been crazy in school… Sorry for spelling. (Re-cape)**

**"Edward, I still love you, I will always love you." I said. **

** "I should go to Bella," He said. "She's my mate." **

EPOV.

"I should go to Bella, she's my mate." I said to my family.

They all like they will cry or kill someone, this is not like them. "Edward, we are your family, how can you do this!" Rose yelled at me, causing people to look over we were still at the air port.

"Rose," Esme said in a frantic voice, "How about we go back home before we talk about this, it will be better for everyone."

As we walked out of the air port and to the cars, no one talked, not saying anything to there mates, but thinking everything.

Esme was thinking not to sob her heart out, she thinks of me as her first son. Carlisle was thinking about how Aro said no to me and why was I trying to kill myself, also that I should go to Bella. He got that she was my mate and I needed her. Alice was thinking about Bella and how she looked when Bella walked through the door, and what to wear next. Emmet was thinking about how he misses Bella's clumsiness and how funny it is. Rosealie was thinking about was she is going to say when we get home. Jasper was the only one to think about me and thought that I was sad because I missed her and know that this was all his fault.

When we got to the parking groge, there was Emmet's Jeep, Alice's car, and Carlisle's car, one for every one of them and their mates. I really didn't want to be with Rose at the moment and didn't want Jasper to think about my feelings, so I just went with Carlisle and Esme. Emmet pulled out first them Jasper and then us.

The car drive felt slow and on top of that it had an awkward silent's in it. I could feel the tentche in it. "Es, can you call Rose and Alice we need to stop for gas." Carlisle said.

She pulled out the phone and called Rose. "Rose." She said when Rose picked up.

"Yes,"

"We need to stop for gas, so we will be home a little later." Esme said.

"Okay, we will see you at home then." Then the line went died, Esme then called Alice.

"Hey Esme, I know you are going to get gas." Alice said when she answered the phone.

"Okay, Alice, see you at home." Esme said and hung up.

Then the car went back to quite, Carlisle was thinking about asking me how was Aro. And Esme was thinking about how it would be without me.

"So how was Aro?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, he was good, very friendly." I said not knowing really to say about Aro.

"That's good; at least he didn't do what you asked him to do before Bella came." He said in a glad tone.

"It is great, because I don't know what I have done if Aro did kill you." Esme said. She started to sob again.

"Well, I don't know if I can ever live without Bella, but that doesn't matter anymore." I said soberly.

"Edward, it's not like we don't want you to go to her, it's just that we will all miss you. You are part of this family; you were peractly the first person to be a part of this family." Carlisle said, almost yelling at me.

"I can't she's my mate! You were the one that told me first that she was." I yelled at him. The car went back to when we got into it.

When we stopped in Squirm for gas the car was still quite we could hear the engine go so smoothly.

~~~A.N.L~~~

Now we were all standing in the living room, with everyone glaring at me. They all didn't want me to go, but I had to. Have they seen me the past months? I was the walking died, and how about living like that for your life tell someone comes and kills me. I will be like that, I will change back to me, for only one person in the world, the Bella I left. The Bella I need to live, and everyone knows that I need her. And the town of Forks and Alice all know that she needs me to live. They all saw how bad it was on her to be without me.

"What the HELL did you do Edward! You said you didn't want her, that she is bad for you, that you don't love her! Hell, I can see that you do, everyone can because all you did was practaly killed her by just saying that! We all loved Bella, I even loved her even if I didn't show it I cared for her. But right know I say you don't go and see her, you stay here because you said you didn't want her or love her!" Rose yelled at me.

"That was the only way I could say goodbye to her, how else was I going to!" I yelled back.

"You should of told her that you were leaving because you thought it was better for her. I don't think she will ever forgive you." Rose said, I could tell that only Emmet's arms were the thing keeping me alive from her.

"No she has forgiven him, when I came here to see Charlie, and I saw that she was alive we talked about it, she just wants him, wants and still loves him. Then I talked to Charlie about how she was when we were gone and she was worse than Edward, it was really heard on her. I say you should go, but still call and check in with us you are my brother and I don't know what I will o with you around. There is one thing but then that will be worst than just Edward going. Aro wants me too. And in some ways he wants Jasper, because of his power too. But I can't do that, I can't go back and kill people after what we have here." Alice said looking at everyone but me.

"Alice, if you are thinking about going, then I am too, you are my mate and I will follow you anywhere, I know Bella was your best friend and that you count her still as a best friend, and want her then lets go with Edward." Jasper said.

"Wait you can't be serious, you are going to join the guard!" Emmet yelled at all of us.

"It's the only way I can be with Bella." I said because it is the truth. "I need her! She is my life even if she can hold her own."

"I don't know Em. She was my best friend, my sister." Alice said.

"Yeah I know, she was my sister too, and you don't see my going of and leave my family to her!" Em was pissed now. He realest Rose and kicked and punched the walls over and over.

He stopped by seeing what he had done and just brakes down sobbing. He was thinking "_Oh what have I done, I smashed Esme's wall and I am fighting with Edward to go live with his mate. What if it was my Rosy, I would just go off and be with her." _

Nobody said anything; we didn't know what to do. Emmet has ever acted like this; he always acted like a kid or like an adult. Rose was the first one to move; she went over to him and started to calm down. Finally he said, "I'm sorry Esme, I don't know what got into me. I will fix it for you, I really didn't mean to smash the wall. I don't know what I was thinking about."

"You were thinking about if you were in my stop with Rose and all, you would leave without a second thought." I said really to Emmet not the whole family.

"It's fine Emmet, and of cause you are fixing that." Esme said.

"Okay, so Edward, you have one no from Rose, and Jasper and Alice and Emmet all say yes. But I guess it's really up to us." Carlisle said. Esme and him exchanged a look, it wasn't a good look.

"I don't know what to say because part of me wants to say no, you were my first son, I have ever had. The other part says to let you go to her because she is your mate. I really don't know what to think. Edward I love you, but I want you here, it won't be right without you. And it wasn't right when we left her. But right now I'm saying go, but you better call!" Esme said.

"I'm with Esme on this you need her, and I get it. She needs you." Right them his phone went off. "Aro," he said surprised.

**There you go. I know it was bad but I'm trying. Please tell me what you think, and what you want next. So yep that's it for this week or so. **

**Twilight-hush-hush-love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, here you go with chapter four, Sorry for spelling and grammar. (Re-cape)**

** "I'm with Esme on this you need her, and I get it. She needs you." Right them his phone went off. "Aro," he said surprised. **

BPOV (3 days after the Cullen's got a call from Aro)

I have been in my room for the past couple of days, all I have been doing to thinking about the Cullen's and that I miss them. They were part of my life. I know I should go out and feed, but I can't, they helped me pick this life of not killing humans. I know I should go see my dad but I can't stop thinking about them, and he wouldn't be happy if he found out. But likely he already knows from my sobbing over them.

There was a noke on my door; people have been trying to get me out for a while now. They said this isn't good for me. "Go away," I yelled to whoever it was, I just didn't care. They noked again and again, "I said go away. I don't care who you are just leave me alone!"

I didn't hear them leave; they just sat on the floor and back against the door. No one ever did that here, or they never tried. I wanted to know who it was but I didn't want to leave the room. I needed to talk a shower and change my cloths. I was still in the cloths I came here first in. I walked into the bathroom and trued it on. I got out of my old cloths and stepped in. It felt so nice to take a shower, the warm water on my skin and being able to wash my hair.

When I got out I raped a towel around me and walked over to the huge closet, and picked out something to wear. Everything was in here was all to fansey for me. I just put on one that wasn't that fancy. I was a rowle blue dress that when to my mid-thigh. I pulled on some black lagings, I looked at myself in the marie and I saw that it fit me tight but still looked great on. This was something that Alice would make me wear.

I walked back to my room and saw that the person that was sitting outside of my door was still there. I really didn't know what to do, I didn't want to leave the room but I also know I have to feed. I sat on the other side of the door and said, "Who are you and why won't you just leave?"

There was no answer from the person outside the door and do sign of them moving. I walked back to my bed, and picked up my book I have been trying read for the past couple of days but I really didn't have to read it again, I have read it many times before. All of a sudden, my phone went off. I got up to look at it and the name was flashing** Alice**.

She said, **Hey are you ever going to come out of you room or will I have to break down that door. **

How did she know I was locked in my room? Why was she here if she even was here. When did she get here? Are the rest of them here too? I just ignored it. Why did it matter anyway? She left me as it is.

It's been like five hours scents I got the message from Alice; maybe I should go and see dad and Marcus. I opened the door and no one was here. Maybe I was going crazy or they just moved. I remember the way from here to the thorn room, they have to be there. As I walked I could hear everything but it was still quite here. I missed the noses.

When I got to the room, only Marcus and dad were there, I didn't know where Caius was. I always thought that they would be together. "Ah my wonderful Bella," dad said when he saw me come in.

"Hi," was the only thing I could say.

"So you desisted to come out?" Marcus asked.

"Yes,"

"Did you Alice's message?" Dad asks me, with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, are they really here?" I ask, wanting to really know if it was true.

"Yes, I called them after the first day you wouldn't come out of your room. We got worried about you. You kept sobbing for them, I didn't know what to do." Dad said to me.

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. He called them for me, he did it for me. To me I was just thinking about why Aro looks to for miller to me. I know I saw him before this week. It was when I was like 5 my mom was dating him and I called him dad. He cared for me and her. He was there when she did the studied things, he was there when I was not well, he was there for four years. Then he left saying this isn't good for her or me. Did he know that I would find him?

"Bella what are you thinking; you are in your own little world." Aro said, looking like I was crazy.

"I don't know I was just remembering something's." I said acting like it's nothing.

"And what was that you remember, my dear?" Dad asks.

"You," I said, looking away from there. "I was remembering you, when I was little, you dated my mom."

"Ah, you remember that?" He asks.

"Yeah I guess," I said. Right as I said that the doors swung open and I could hear Emmet's lond voice. I tern around and see Emmet and the rest of them standing by the door. Edward was on the side, but not like the others. He was farther away from them.

Before I know I ran to him and rapped my arms around his neck. I would never, I could never let go from him. He rapped him arms around me and led me close. He barried his head in hair, he started to whisper, "Oh Bella, my beautiful Bella, I thought you would never come out." He whispered over and over to me.

"It was you, outside my door?" I ask.

"Yes, I just wanted to be close to you."

"And yet before she was yelling at him and know look at her know." Marcus said.

I started to laugh about how he said it, it sounded like he did mind. I just wanted Edward, he was my laugh. I pulled back first. I wanted to see everybody too. I wanted to say sorry to Alice for yelling at her the other day to tell everyone that I missed them.

"Oh Bella," Esme said, coming over to me to hug me. When she hugged me it was nice to have her here to hug me, I missed her hugs; they were so motherly. Then Carlisle hugged me. "We missed you Bella."

Emmet was next, he gave one of bone crushing hugs if was still human. When he retested me, it just got awkward because Rose was the one that made Edward come here. And I yelled at Alice last time I saw. Jasper normally kept his distends form me.

"Alice, I'm sorry that I yelled—" I started to talk but she put up her hand to stop me.

"Its fine Bella, I know." She said, and skipping over to me and hugging me.

Rose was the next person to speak, "Bella, Edward I am so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I am so sorry."

"It's fine," I said to her.

She walked over to me and hugged me, for just a bereft moment.

Next was Jasper to talk, "It's nice having to try not to kill you know."

He just stayed there. Edward rapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I just smiled up at him, and he smiled back down at me.

"Know that she is finaly out of her room, we need to talk about something's." Dad said to everyone.

"What things?" I ask to him.

"Well for one your powers. Edward because he has picked you, and the rest of the Cullen's." Aro said to all of us.

"Bella we know that you are a very powerful shield, but we want to know if you can expand it. That will take a while to do. Edward has pick to stay here with us, and you, and he said he will help with helping with you. But only Edward has picked to stay here. Carlisle has talk to me about spending time with them. So for a month or two you and Edward will go spend time with them and than you will come back here. Is that fine with you two?" Dad asks us.

"That is fine with me, thank you dad." I say.

I could tell that everyone but Edward know that I called him that. I just felt Edward nod.

"They will be spending the next couple of days here, for you Bella." Dad said. I just nod.

"Okay, well that went faster than I thought it would go." Marcus said. "You can go know."

Everybody left but Edward and me. I un-wrapped his arms from around me and walked over to dad and Marcus. I gave both of them hugs.

"So you remember when I was with your mom?" Dad asks."

"Yeah, I used to call you dad. You really cared about us, you were like a farther to me. Sometimes more than Charlie." Thinking about how he was back them.

"And I still care about you Bella. One thing before you go, you and Edward are sharing a room. One because you are mates, and it will be good for you to have your area."

Know it this was getting awkward. "Ummm thanks." I said going back to Edward, and pulling him out of the room. We walked quite to my room.

Right as we got to my room, and the door was closed. He pinned me to the door and started to kiss me hard.

I pulled away smiling, "I have missed kissing you."

"I have too," He said.

**There you go. Tell me what you think. Leave a review please**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, here you go with chapter five. I am really sorry that it took me this long to update, I had school and dance and my migraines were and still are really bad. I am having 3-4 a week. I also had writers block block…and fanfiction wasn't letting me update from my laptop so I had to send it to mystery an that didn't work but finally it did. I if you want anything to happen in the next chapter tell me. Sorry for spelling and grammar. (Re-cape)

I pulled away smiling, "I have missed kissing you."

"I have too," He said.

We were just sitting on my bed looking at each other. I missed him so much, and know I can see everything about him. I loved it, I can't believe I can be so in love with him but one thing that was holding me back was that if he was going to leave.

I tend my head away from him after three hours looking at him. I got up and walked away from him, I just couldn't life though the thought of him leaving again. "Bella," he called to me, still on the bed.

"What?" I ask still not looking at him.

"What is the matter, love?"

"I was just thinking about some things that I don't want to think about." Still not looking at him, what could I say to him?

"I still cant read your mind, so please tell me." Edward said, coming over to me.

"I just can't stop thinking about why you left, and if you do it again I just don't know what I will do. You are my life and I just can't live without you, Edward. I don't get why you left, don't get why you said that you wouldn't leave than you did. You said that you needed me than you said you don't. Also you said you loved me and than you don't. Edward, just why did you leave after saying the sweetest things then regeating them."

"Bella, my sweet beautiful Bella, I left because I thought it was the right thing to do. Because of what happened with Jasper, know that you are what we are, it will never happen again. I will never leave you again. I was so bad I couldn't be around my family, I only called once every two months. It was bad, but I tried to keep my mind off of the one thing that has kept me alive but that one thing still killed me in away. That thing is still you, you kept me alive, because I wanted to have a mate like Rose and Em or Alice and Jasper even Carlisle and Esme. You also killed because your blood and leaving you." Edward said back to me and raped his arms around me pulling me to him.

"I love you, I will always love you, I want you, I will always want you. I need you, I will always need you, Bella. You are my life." Then he kissed me.

We stood there for what seemed like a short time, but I know it wasn't I heard someone coming and I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Aro," Edward whispered to me.

I could tell he was right outside the door and I walked over and upped it for him. "Dad," I said with a smile.

"My dear, Bella," Aro said and Edward grawld, "I was just seeing how you were; we haven't seen you in a couple of days. I stated to get worried."

"I am fine, dad." I said to him.

"Wait, what?" Edward yelled at us.

"I forgot to tell you that Aro used to date my mom, then I was younger." I explained to Edward.

"That still doesn't give you a reson to call him dad!" He said.

"Well I, used to call him dad when I was with him. He was so caring about me and my mother I just called him daddy. This was the time when she wouldn't let me talk to Charlie. Its really nothing Edward."

"You are saying that calling Aro, the ruler of us, dad is nothing?" He yelled at me.

"Yes, and now I am the Princess of Volterra and all the vampires! So can you stop yelling at me?" I asked him rudly.

"Of course it is nothing my dear, Edward, and it's really none of your bisness." Dad said, he looked mad.

"It kinda is when she is my mate." Edward yell again at Aro this time and not me.

"Not really, this is in between me and my Princess, not you, you gold eyed vampire."

"So know you are insulting the way you 'Princess' and your long friend Carlisle and Eleazar?" Edward yelled.

"No I'm just insulting you, I would never insult the way my daughter, and friends!" Dad yelled back.

I looked around and saw most of the ground and the Cullen's watching this fight. "Why not your daughter or old friends! They chose this life too! They are going against vampire life for decands. And yet your are only insulting me! She picked this life, of only eating animals, because of me." Edward yelled at him getting in dads face.

"I gave her the chose to fed on animals or people and she chose animals, not because of you! She hated you because she left you, saying that you didn't want her and didn't love her. How could you do that to her, she is your mate!"

"The same rezone that you did it to her mother, a better life for them. Though I have to say that Renee's' reached to me leaving was so much more human then Bella's. Maybe because I said that we needed a brake from each other and something more civil Unlike you I tried to make the prose so that Renee could feel it too. Oh and I didn't say that I don't love you or you are bad for me!" Aro yelled at Edward.

Edward didn't say anything the whole hall and room was so quiet a human could hear a pin fall. Carlisle was the first one to talk after a minet of that, "You said that Edward! To her, you told us that you just said we had to leave. What really did you tell her."

"I tried to tell her that we have to leave, and I could tell that she would never forget me. What else was I so post to say?" Edward yelled at Carlisle.

"Oh I don't know, 'Oh hey Bella we are leaving because I am a jerk who only sees one way. And at the moment that one way is leaving you for your safety." Emmett said.

"Did you say anything to her that day we should know about?" Carlisle said searing at Edward.

"I promised that she would never see me again. I thought it was the right chose at the time."

"You all relies that I am right here!" I yelled at everybody.

"I'm sorry my dear." Dad said, and I could tell he cared. "How about we start working on your powers?"

"What powers do you have, love?" Edward asked me pulling me into a hug from behind.

"Well I'm a shield, I can copy powers by just thinking about them, and I can remember everything from my past life."

"Wow, my Bella is powerful." He whispered in my ear.

"So what should we do first, daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"We could work on your shield first, I think that will be best." He said to me, then he faces the other people and said, "You all can go back to what you were doing. Jane I will need you with me."

"Of cause, master." She said.

"Now, come on you three." Dad said to all of us.

"Wait what do you the three of us?" I asked him.

"Well I mean you, Jane, and him." Dad said to me.

When we made it to the thorn room it was just like it was before I was changed.


End file.
